


День матери

by Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [18]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Королева решила сделать праздник для всех матерей, включая и крёстных.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



> Эта работа написана на подарок Джина Рицци ака Букан.

Этот день Янка давно сделала государственным – день, посвящённый всем матерям, каждый день совершающим подвиг. У её величества образовалось довольно много замужних детных подруг, для которых хотелось бы устроить настоящий праздник. И хотелось бы, чтобы это было не только один день в году, а каждый день. И не только в этом мире – Янка позвала и Соню, свою подругу и соавтора из того мира, где одно время жила. И Ирму. Обе замужние и детные, хоть и не были никогда Янкиными подданными. 

Подготовка заняла несколько дней, подарки Янка нашла всем яркие и запоминающиеся.  
Колдунья вертела в руках флэшку с музыкой, собранной в разных мирах – той, которая нравилась королеве-матери. В том числе там была и резкая, брутальная, почти «тяжёлый металл». Флэшку Янка упаковала в блестящую коробочку и завязала бантиком.  
В той, длинной, с зелёным бантиком, – для Ирмы. Эдакие суперспицы, которые вяжут сами. А вот за подарком для Сони пришлось побегать. И теперича подарок фыркал в клетке-переноске и ждал своего часа.  
А главный – один на всех, нематериальный – пожизненное счастье для всех, – Янка потом намагичит. Большую моральную поддержку оказала сестрёнка, с которой Янка ещё и тортик испекла.

Наконец всё было готово, и настало время, когда можно было встретить гостей.  
– Я чутка волнуюсь, сестрёнка, – проговорила Янка, приобняв принцессу.  
– Всё будет хорошо, родная, – поддержала та по своему обыкновению и поцеловала. – Я буду рядом. А это что? – она заметила необычного ёжика в клетке.  
– Ёжик. Зелёный, – хитро улыбнулась Янка. – Помнишь, я как-то рассказывала тот давний случай?  
– Значит, вот они какие, – заулыбалась сестрёнка.  
– Да, золотце. И, думаю, Соня будет в восторге, – Янка прыснула, представив картинку. – И ты всегда рядом, – авторша поцеловала Эльзу. – Ну что ж, пора!  
Первыми пришли девчонки из Светлого, потом – Ирма с Соней. У последней был то ли мрачный, то ли уставший вид. Возможно, реал, бытовые проблемы. Однако Янка спросила, подхохмив:  
– Привет, Сонь, чего мрачная такая? С дементором поцеловалась? – а в глазах искорка.  
– Да ну тя в мяк! – поняла Соня и рассмеялась весело.  
– Во! – Янка подняла палец, – зато настроение поднялось!  
«Дементор? Кто это?» – не поняла принцесса.  
«Я тебе расскажу потом, золотце, хорошо?».  
«Хорошо, милая», – получила Янка ответ вместе с волной нежности.

Добрых слов хватило всем, кто пришёл – были только самые близкие, а также королева-мать. Куда ж без неё? Она же – главный персонаж праздника. Да ещё пришли те, кто были крёстными матерями, но блюли обет безбрачия. 

Импровизированная речь получилась на этот раз слишком пафосной. Но, судя по горевшим глазам гостей, кое-кому пришлась по душе. Если не сказать – всем. Вообще-то по аурам Янка ощущала – буквально все были довольны. Маман улыбнулась благодарно. 

– А вот теперь я вам дам то, чего очень хочется всем так или иначе, – проговорила её величество и хитро улыбнулась. После сеанса магии на всех снизошло какое-то мягкое и тёплое сияние. – Это ваше пожизненное счастье! 

Подарки каждая из подруг получила замечательные и именно те, о которых мечталось. Соня была в восторге от зелёного ёжика, а Ирма – от чудо-спиц, которые вязали сами. Янка магичила без остановки, насколько её сил хватало. А сама держалась в сторонке, стараясь не оставлять сестрёнку одну. К самой Яне этот праздник имел довольно слабое отношение. Ну и что, что саму Янку все считают Матерью народов, главное сегодня сделать праздник другим. О себе она подумает в последнюю очередь.

Меню для обеда выбрала в этот раз сама королева. И, судя по довольным лицам, попала в самую точку – гостям понравились изысканные блюда. Её с сестрёнкой тортик тоже пошёл на ура.  
«И это правда, сестрёнка. Мы с тобой потрудились на славу! Вон маман как уписывает за обе щёки».  
Маргит, поймав взгляд дочери, подмигнула и показала большой палец: мол, это было круто.  
«Я рада, родная», – сестрёнка тоже сияла от счастья. 

Потом сидели в гостиной и делились новостями. И кто-то вдруг заметил, что сама её величество осталась без подарка.  
– А мне зачем? – искренне удивилась Янка. – Это совершенно лишнее, поверьте.  
«Ладно, мы потом поговорим», – передала Маргит дочери.  
– Сейчас, – продолжала автор-демиург, – ваш праздник! И, – она оглядела компанию, – могу предложить вечеринку на берегу океана?  
– Это всегда здорово!  
– Тогда вперёд!

Настроив программу, Янка открыла дверь. А там шумел океан и было тепло (после осенней погоды на улице). И было много музыки и напитков. Все три сестрёнки (младшая тоже прибыла) держались вместе.  
Веселье продолжалось, Янке оставалось только радоваться за всех.


End file.
